dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gunpowder Age
The Gunpowder Age is the seventh age in DomiNations. It is obtained by paying 1,300,000 gold in the Town Center. This age is succeeded by the Enlightenment Age and is preceded by the Medieval Age. Notably, when citizens hunt Wildlife, they begin using guns instead of spears, dramatically reducing hunt time, for now it is a one hit kill. Historical Description The Gunpowder Age is a period of time of history of early modern warfare, discovery, inventions, and religious conflicts. This age lasted from the mid-1400s AD/CE to the 1700 AD/CE. The Gunpowder Age was the first era of the Early Modern Period. After the fall of the Medieval Age and its system of feudalism, Europe is taking shape. Gunpowder had reached the West during the 1400s from trades with China. Gunpowder consists of charcoal, potassium nitrate, and sulfur and can be used as an explosive. The Hussites had used gunpowder for the first guns to fend off Catholic attackers. The Ottomans used gunpowder for cannons and guns and successfully captured Constantinople ending the Byzantine Empire. The Protestant Reformation also occurred hoping to reformed the current Church. In the late-1400s, Europeans had found the New World consisting of North America and South America and competed to get all the land for their nation by establishing colonies. Due to this, globalization had affected many nations and trade flourished at an instant. Economy becomes global and more complex and the new economic theory of mercantilism had been created. Catholic Christianity grew in the New World for Native Americans, either by peace or by force. This is also the first time Europeans reach out to Asia. China had grown their trade with European nations under the Ming Dynasty and Japan had saw an economic influence with Portugal. With the invention of handguns and cannon, warfare had changed. In Europe, a lot of wars occurred in the 1600s. Sails are used for speed of a ship created the Age of Sail and with cannons loaded up introduced naval warfare. Wars such as the infamous Thirty Years' War, the Eighty Years' War, War of the Three Kingdoms, the Ottoman-Habsburg Wars and the Northern Wars occurred in this era. In Europe, the monarch's power over the citizens had been questioned. New philosophies were created to shape up the modern government of today. Conflicts between and inside the nations grew. The Enlightenment Age had already begun. Advancements After advancing to the Gunpowder Age, players are given a new set of buildings to build, technologies to research, and units to create. Buildings that are available at the Gunpowder Age are an ambush trap, two gates, two redoubts (new), stable, tower, a set of walls, house, market, mill, a set of roads, and a vault (new). You can upgrade the ballista tower to a cannon tower and the catapult to a mortar in this age. In the blacksmith, you can upgrade the pikeman (landsknecht if Germans, heavy samurai if Japanese, Caesar's legion if Romans) to the halberdier (heavy landsknecht if Germans, nodachi samurai if Japanese, Praetorian Guard if Romans), the crossbowman (king's longbowman if British, royal chu ko nu if Chinese) to the arquebusier (yeomanry if British, fire lance if Chinese), the heavy cavalry raider to the dragoon raider, the knight (elite chevalier if French, heavy royal companion if Greeks) to the lancer (guard chevalier if French, elite royal companion if Greeks), the veteran wall miner to the wall sapper, the ballista to the bombard, and the supply cart to the supply wagon. In the castle, you can receive Nobunaga as your general if upgraded. In addition, players can also construct wonders in the Gunpowder Age to give a bonus to help the player. The choices are the Angkor Wat, the Taj Mahal, the Temple of Tikal, and the Palace of Versailles. Details The upgrade cost to the Gunpowder Age is 1,300,000 Gold, requiring 4 citizens and 5 days to complete. New buildings unlocked: * 2x Redoubt; * 1x Museum; * 1x Vault; and * choice of a third Wonder: Angkor Wat, Taj Mahal, Temple of Tikal, or Versailles. Additional buildings available: * 1 each: Ambush Trap, House, Market, Mill, Stable, and Tower; * 2x Gate; * 10x Road; and * 10x Wall. Gallery Trivia *Historically, the Chinese reached the Gunpowder Age early, as they discovered gunpowder in the 13th century, when much of Europe was still in the Medieval Age. This is shown in the Mercenary Camp. You can unlock Chinese Hand Cannons in the Medieval Age, which were the earliest forms of guns. Further Reading *Links lead to Wikipedia * Age of Discovery/Discovery Age * Cannon * Early Modern Period * Eighty Years' War * Fall of Constantinople * Globalization * Gun * Gunpowder * Hussite Wars * Mercantilism * Northern Wars * Ottoman-Habsburg Wars * Protestant Reformation * Thirty Years' War * War of the Three Kingdoms Category:Ages